The Tears of Friendship
by wyatt1993
Summary: A 'what - if' scenario of Code Geass, R2, Episode 19 to a lost episode: After Rolo rescues Lelouch but gets captured after the Second Black Rebellion ends, Lelouch is sent to a Mental Hospital and Rolo is sent to a Medical Hospital after using his geass too much. Lelouch is suffering from a breakdown when his friends come and see him.


After Rolo rescues Lelouch but gets captured, Lelouch is sent to a Mental Hospital and Rolo is sent to a Medical Hospital after using his geass too much. Kallen helps restrain Lelouch, but just before leaving he asks her to take care of C.C. for him. The Black Knights guards Lelouch while Schneizel and Kanon visits him and chat about Japan's freedom for the Black Knights and the UFN. Then Suzaku appears to see him, but Lelouch angrily accuses him selling him out to Schneizel, Suzaku denies selling him out and laughs madly at the destruction while telling him that he is a murderer as well.

Schneizel then play a recording Suzaku's meeting with him about geass. Enraged, Suzaku kicks it out of his hand. Lelouch suffer a nervous breakdown and attack both Schneizel and Kanon, but he can't bring himself to kill Schneizel due to the fact that he's his half-brother and prime minister of Britannia. He is put back in the cell while Suzaku stays outside the cell.

As the Emperor prepares to begin Ragnarök, Rivalz, Nina, Milly, and Rolo (who has escaped from the hospital) heard about Lelouch decided to pay him visit. Lelouch is still heartbroken from the deaths he caused is disgusted by his friends. Suddenly when he tries force Rolo out with his geass, he learns his memory to discover Shirley true movite that she wanted to help Lelouch to be united with Nunnally.

Realizing that she was in love with him and that she was murdered by Rolo, Lelouch suffers a mental breakdown and attacks and tries to kill Rolo to avenge Shirley.

His friends tries to stop while he screams out that Rolo killed Shirley, they are shocked and stunned.

Suzaku attempts to calm him down, but Lelouch believes he killed Nunnally on purpose, no longer trusts him and tries to choke him to death with his foot on his head. Nina horrified tries to spot him, but he knows that Nina was the one who made FLEJIA chokes her too. Suzaku tries to stop him, but Lelouch grabbed him by the neck, and throws him to the floor, knocking out Euphemia's quill pen out of his pocket. Then he presses his foot against Suzaku's neck.

Lelouch: WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!? You're nothing but a tratior to you're country! You double cross me! You sold me out to father! You sold me out to Schneizel! You betrayed me! You betrayed Nunnally!

Suzaku: Lelouch... please... don't...

Nina screams out from Lelouch's hand "Suzaku's your best friend Lelouch! He's been always your best friend! Always the best of friends ever! And Rolo has been like a brother to you Lelouch. If you say that he killed Shirley, it couldn't be. Rolo's a brother to you and a friend! So as Suzaku because he's your friend too! I'm your friend too because you were Zero all along. So please Lelouch, lets them go now! Avenging Shirley won't bring her back from the dead! We're your friends Lelouch!"

Hearing the words from Nina, seeing the pictures they brought along, flashbacks of the real times they had at Ashford Academy, and seeing Rolo sheading a tear and saying "Big ... Brother ... " Lelouch finally snaps out of it and lets go of both Suzaku and Rolo. Lelouch attempts suicide, but Suzaku stops him because he wants answers. then Jeremiah arrives to reminds him of his father that he should defeat. Then Doctors and The Black Knights arrives to put him in a strait-jacket, but Lelouch snaps again and violently attacks the Black Knights, injuring Sugiyama, Chiba, and Ohgi. He is about to shoot Suzaku, but then Tohdoh grabs him by his arms.

Tohdoh: And all this time we followed your orders.

After his friends except Suzaku leaves while Rolo is sent back to the hospital, Anya comes to calm a screaming Lelouch down and Lelouch sees in shock is his mother, Marianne vi Britannia saying that mother's hear to comfort her that puts him to sleep. Suzaku see her too in a mirror. Then he sees Lelouch break down in tears. Feeling sorry for him, he leans down and comforts him in his arms. Just before he is falling to sleep, Nina feels sorry for Lelouch and she strokes his hair and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Afterwards, The Black Knights decides that Lelouch is to dangerous and should be shot, while Villeta tends to Ohgi's injuries and admits her love to him, and Ohgi shares a kiss with her and make love with her. Tohdoh treats Chiba her injuries on her head. Meanwhile Lelouch has visions of his Father of Ragnarök, Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Rolo's words, Lelouch finally understands and decides not to waste his life and plans to escape.


End file.
